Innuendo (Victorious)
Victorious is known to have some innuendos and ambiguous actions/quotes, although it is a show meant for tweens and young teenagers to watch. Many of Dan Schneider (DanWarp, Schneider's Bakery)'s shows have hidden innuendos (like iCarly), to attract older teens and possibly young adults. Innuendos in the episodes Season 1 Pilot *Robbie, when he first meets Tori. **Robbie: Hello, female, yes? (looks down a bit) *At the big showcase, the guys tried to peek when Tori was getting dressed. *The shadows and noises of the girls dressing Tori could depict her getting strip-searched. *Behind the dressing doors, when one of the girls tried to put the microphone on Tori's head during the big showcase, you can hear her say, "That is not my head!" *During the alphabetical improvisation. **Sikowitz: Jade, kiss your boyfriend on your own time. **Jade: Oh, I will. (eyes Beck) *Jade's first line of the series. **Jade: (to Tori) Dude, why are you rubbing my boyfriend? *During the "big news" improvisation. **Beck: (to Jade, talking about Tori) Can the 'dog' sleep in our room? *Sikowitz thought André wanted the scene to be about big nudes rather than big news. The Bird Scene *Beck comments about finding André a skirt and lip gloss, which is a reference to cross-dressing. *At the lockers, when Tori is trying to seduce Robbie. **Tori: (to Robbie, about Rex) He's a puppet, he can't pee! **Rex: You don't know what I got! *Tori, holding two coconuts (chest level, noted) trying to impress Sikowitz. **Tori: Two large coconuts. **Beck: Those are good ones. *Sikowitz's has a preference for good coconuts that give him 'visions'. *André puts his phone down his tights during ballet. *During the drive-by acting exercise. **Jade: My grandmummy went to the loo while I snogged the prime minister! **Cat: There's a dead cockroach in my brassiere! Stage Fighting *Tori, André and Cat, talking about what instrument Tori plays. **Tori: I'm a throat player. **André: Doesn't count. **Cat: And it sounds kinda gross. *André calls Tori: "white girl". **Tori then says that she's half Latina, so André says "hit it, muchacha!” *Robbie, talking about Trina's supposed crush on him. **Robbie: A girl can't fake that kind of heat. The Birthweek Song *Robbie claims that caffeine vibrating sometimes "feels nice." *Tori's dress was short, tight, and had cutouts in the back. Her backup dancers were scantily clad females. She even sits on Trina's lap to sing to her. *At the lunch table. **Jade: You people give me a rash. **Rex: What kind of rash? Jade Dumps Beck *Jade, after seeing Beck with Alyssa Vaughn. **Jade: If Beck wants to date that, I hope he has tons of fun with it. *After Beck's dad is mauled by the dog, the paramedic asks Beck if he's in college yet. *Tori to Beck and Jade, while they are making out. **Tori: Try not to swallow each other! *André's sweatshirt says "I got 99 problems, but my kicks ain't one". This is a reference to the song 99 Problems by Jay-Z. The lyrics in the original song are "I got 99 problems, but a b**** ain't one." Tori the Zombie *Trina was on the phone with a doctor she asks if she needs her parents’ permission to get "minor" cosmetic surgery, and then after Tori asks what the doctor said Trina said, "That I have to be 18 before I can make my..." and then she was cut off by Tori. Trina could have been talking about her breasts. *When Trina and Cat sing a rap song, Cat didn't want to sing the next line because it was dirty. When the full version of the song was played in Driving Tori Crazy, the line was revealed,”I'm a pirate and you're my booty." *When Cat and Trina are rapping they both say "Ho!" The word "ho" sounds and is spelled the same as an insult to describe a female. *When Cat was reaching for Trina's phone under the seat, her feet fell in Trina's lap and Trina said, "Hey watch the girls!" referring to her breasts. *Tori, Trina and Sinjin all get excited about a vibrating hairbrush. Robarazzi *Cat mentions that she has an "Uncle-and-Uncle," implying that her uncles are homosexuals. Dan later confirms this. *This scene takes place in Beck's car at night (Beck is possibly asking Jade for something sexual.) **Beck: "Come on. Let's just go, it'll be fun." **Jade: "Noooo..." **Beck: "Why not?" **Jade: "Because I didn't shower this morning, and I had tuna fish for lunch..." *Cat's necklace could be mistaken as a rape alarm. *Robbie is wearing just a towel in the middle of the hallway. (Tori: "I'm just going to zoom in here...") Survival of the Hottest *André: "Parts of me are sweating that I didn't know could sweat!" *When Robbie was crying, Beck pats his butt. *Tori feels Jade's face, neck and collarbone for sweat and gets dangerously close to her chest before Jade says "You having fun there?" *Cat shakes her cleavage and screams excitedly when one of the boys she's hanging out with sprays her with the watering gun. *Becks car is bulletproof, relating rappers to violence. *Fat Biscuit and company come across Beck's RV, which used to be Fat Biscuit's. **Friend: "Star, we had some times in there." **Fat Biscuit: "Yeah... Don't talk about it." *Jade said she would love if she exploded, hinting that she has suicidal thoughts. *All the girls are lying around, wearing skimpy swimwear and sweaty. Fan service, anyone? **When Tori and Trina were fighting about the water, both Andre and Beck looked entertained. Wi-Fi in the Sky *When Tori asks why Robbie chose a girl's screen name, Rex Comments, "Says a lot, doesn't it?" *At one part of the episode, when Tori is video chatting with André and Beck, Trina's butt was accidently wriggling suggestively in front of the screen. *Jade says to Beck "Why are you doing favors for a cheerleader and what is she doing for you?" *Rex's screen name is RexAndTheCity, which is a parody of the show Sex And The City. *Tori asking if Jade has a key to Beck's RV suggests that she wanted to know if they were sexually active. Beck's Big Break *Andre asks "Whats shaking, bacon?" to Tori while looking up and down her body. *Jade is upset because Beck had someone alone in his dressing room with him, implying that she thought someone was seeing him undressed. *Jade: "Was she cute?" *Beck: "He was adorable." *Tori: "What did you do to my pants?" (In an angry tone, terrified tone, as if she is falling off a cliff, and like a robot.) *Tori says she will do anything to make it up to Beck. Jade bets she would. Andre starts playing porno music on his keyboard. *Melinda's stunt double is a man in drag. **Tori gets the stunt double to stop flirting with her by revealing the fact that she is underage, which implies that he only wanted her for one thing... *Robbie opening the drawer Rex is in and then shutting it quickly when he makes a startled noise implies that he caught Rex doing something "private". *When Beck and Tori are hugging, Beck's hand is moving under her shirt. *Robbie: "Rex sat on me with his butt". The Great Ping Pong Scam *Tori kisses Sinjin in the closet, and he responds by saying, "Here comes that feeling," which could be mistaken for him getting "hard.” He also admits earlier to having dreamt about Tori dragging him into a closet and needing a 'favor'. *When Tori was singing Tell Me That You Love Me, one of the lines in the song was "Waking up beside yourself, and what you feel inside," which could be a reference to someone waking up after having sex. *When the waitress hands Sikowitz the check, he says "Thank you." and gives Andre a "she wants me" look. Looking closely, one can see the waitress's hand slide across Sikowitz's shoulder flirtatiously also. *Tori wears a rather revealing dress while she is singing. It's so short, she needs a waiter's help getting off the piano without flashing the audience. *Tori orders Jade to take off and give her the dress she is wearing, noting that it "feels...warm." Cat's New Boyfriend *When Tori and Robbie asked what meat the sausages were made of, Sikowitz laughed and wouldn't say. *Tori: (to Jade) "You wanna get slapped with a sausage?" **Jade: "Sure." * Trina (to Beck and Jade): "Ok, guys, do it." *Rex: "DO IT." * When Beck and Jade are about to get their feet softened by pucca fish, Jade asks "Does it hurt?" when Trina says no. Then Jade, in a disappointed voice, says "Oh." This could be mistakes for suicidal thoughts or Sadomasochism. *Sikowitz impaling the sausage is akin to torturing a human organ. *Sikowitz's line about "This is what happens when you combine teenagers and hot cheese. I warned you!" *Trina bought some illegal pucca fish from "a guy in a van". *There is a foot fetish subplot. Freak the Freak Out *Sikowitz: "Class is no place for swearing or vibrating!" *The lyrics to Give It Up: "That's a game that we play at the end of the night" This could be referring to sex. **Another line in Give It Up states: "Make you feel good as I whip you into shape." **Yet another line in the song: "Look at me, boy/'Cause I got you where I want you/Isn't it so exciting?/Wanna shake you, wanna break you/Take the backseat, boy, 'cause now I'm driving/" *Jade is repeatedly called a "gank", an obvious mutation of 'skank.' *Northridge girls 'should be an adventure', according to Sikowitz. *The way Tori subdued Trina looks suspiciously like bondage techniques. Rex Dies *Robbie exclaims, "Hot beef!" to show excitement. This is a slang term for a male organ. *Cat has "Beast Repellent (that is) powerful enough to stop a man or a medium-size bear" like pepper spray is used to ward off possible rapists/preditors. *It is mentioned many times that The Turblow Jet sucks and blows, I.E. "It doesn't just blow....it 'Sucks'." **Sikowitz (Later to Tori): "Blow me away!" *Sikowitz: '"No, not a 'Cock' fight!" *After Sinjin tells Tori his crew will teach her their ways, they all give her lustful stares. *When Beck accidentally knocks Sinjin over with the Turblow Jet, you can clearly see at least half of Sinjin's underwear. *Sinjin becomes rather evasive when Tori asks what the stains (which were brown smears) on his shirt are. *Robbie said that Rex makes jokes when watching Robbie change clothes. *When Tori asks the doctor to pretend Rex dies, he says "Will you do something for me," which first implies that he'll do it in return for sexual favors (Tori, Jade, and Beck's reactions). The Diddly-Bops *Sikowitz's mother said "Pull your head out of your pants!" This is probably coined from the phrase, "Get your head out of your a**." *Jade wrote a "bad word" on an autograph for Devin. He asked what it meant and Lane wouldn't answer. **When Jade wrote the bad word, she said that she "writes what she feels". * How Sikowitz offers the kids to work an entertainment job could possibly be referring to prostitution or a sexual act. Considering they are all teenagers, this would be illegal. **Sikowitz (to the gang): "How would you children like to do something... for money. **Tori: "...Can we have some details first?" *When Jade is getting into her outfit: **Cat (to Tori): "Hey, you gotta help Jade." **Tori: "With what?" **Cat: "She can't get her boobs in the hamburger." **Sikowitz: "Pardon?" **Tori: "Just... We'll be ready in ten minutes, come on." **Sikowitz: "... In the hamburger?" **Later in the episode when Trina is trying to get in the costume she asks Tori, "How did Jade get her boobs in this hamburger?" *The man in the van tried to back over Trina. Wok Star *Tori tells Sinjin his pants are unzipped, to which he replies, "I know," in a 'duh' voice. That means Tori was looking at Sinjin's crotch area. *Tori says to Jade, "Love me? Love me now? Yeah you do. Come on, give Tori a squeeze." *Mrs. Lee read the play Well Wishes while in the bathtub. *Mrs. Lee tells an employee that if Jackie Bonet dies, just to take her body out back and tell nobody. The Wood *Robbie says he is going to scare Trina and Tori with his glider and uses the expression "forward thrust and lazer assault" as he navigates the glider/astro craft. *André: "Sometimes I do it to myself." *Tori: "Feel away!" *Jade stated she hates "cramps", possibly cramps that occur every month for a woman. *Jade said that Tori had "a lot" of things in her room and then did a biting motion with her mouth. *In the fake phone conversation between Tori and Beck, Tori says "My parents aren't home," and Beck answers, "Ooh, that sounds pretty good." *Sinjin sniffs Jade's, and later Lane's, hair. *The name of the episode is slang for a certain male body part. *Trina: "I want to be on The Wood!" *The woman, who looks like a legal adult, working for The Wood asks if Beck is single and is frustrated when he says no. She apparently is fired later on, possibly because of this. *Lane pumps white lotion into Robbie and Trina's faces and body which resembles a certain male body fluid. *The phrase, "A very pretty veggie burger for a very pretty mouth to chew." A Film by Dale Squires *Cat: "I love excitement!" **Tori: "Who doesn't like excitement?" *Beck was talking about how cars, boats, and other vehicles were called "She." He also said his Uncle Barbara with an air quote around "Uncle." It could mean his Uncle had transgender surgery. *Tori tells Beck that she needs him on the couch and Jade responded with "Girl..." menacingly, and Tori reassured her that it was for the scene. *When Beck and Robbie are working on Robbie's car Robbie says "Man, those jeans fit you great!" which means he was looking at Beck's butt and thinks he's attractive. Also, when Robbie says this, he makes a squeezing motion with his hands. Beck, rather than asking him to stop, just gives him a glance but otherwise doesn't mind. **Robbie also says "Whoa, working on this car has made me all filthy. How am I gonna get all this grease off me?" when girls are around and after when one of the girls harshly hoses him down Beck says "I think he's still dirty". *In the scene with Cat passed out (for pretend) on the floor, while they were filming: **Cat: "Can you please tell her not to slap me?" **Dale: "She should do whatever feels right." *Robbie is mugged by "street toughs". He goes on to say he loves "all kinds of people", implying they were of a different ethnicity, with Robbie trying to explain he wasn't discriminating. *Dale Squires deleted Jade's "creative" negative comments. *Andre's cousin put her money in her bra. Sleepover at Sikowitz's *Jade seems very "eager" to sleepover... as shown when Sikowitz asks the group if they want to have a sleepover, and Jade immediately agrees before an explanation is given. *When Tori lays a "Shut Up" Kiss on Rex, he turns to Robbie and says "Take me home...!", implying that Rex may have had an "accident". *When Jade tells André that he will be playing a pregnant dude, he asks "Who's the daddy?" *André implies that the dream that inspired Tori's police officer character was...suggestive. Considering Tori's outfit, that's not surprising. *Sikowitz doesn't want Beck and Tori to look in the cabinet under the sink in the bathroom, and stresses it even after they agree. This could be seen as Sikowitz having pornographic magazines/pictures, drugs, or otherwise "embarrassing" items in the cabinet. *There's a poster on Sikowitz's wall that talks about "Loose women," with loose meaning promiscuous. The directors must have noticed this pretty quickly, as the "Loose Women" part of the sign is only shown 3 more times. Soon after, a G of the same font is placed over the L in "Loose Women" making it "Goose Women". *When Robbie falls, it looks like he wants to "hump." *André's grandma screams "Oh my God, who did that?!" while pointing to André's "pregnant" stomach. *It's Tori's parents' anniversary. The lights are dim, the setting romantic, they lean in for a kiss and wish to be alone, which could lead to other things. Season 2 Beggin' On Your Knees *A girl who remembers Robbie from jazz class remembers that he got hit in the groin. He then tells her that he has healed in a hopeful voice, perhaps implying he's okay for sex. *When Tori tells everyone about her date with Ryder, Rex says "Ooooh, he's hot!....Stare all you want, I'm secure," implying that Rex (or Robbie, since he has control over Rex) is interested in boys as well as girls. *Robbie asks if Ryder offered Tori a gift or money to go out with her, which could be mistaken for prostitution. *Robbie says he wants to be cool like Ryder and walk up to girls without being laughed at or sprayed, implying people have peppersprayed/maced him when he's asked them out. It's possible he was mistaken for a sex offender. *When Christine said to Robbie that Ryder never called, Robbie said that she must have felt dirty. This could be a reference to girls that would feel 'dirty' for other reasons. *Ryder says to Tori, "You make me feel safe." *After Christine says Robbie looks different, everyone else leaves the room, and he tells her to "try and relax." *It's implied at least one man on the phone with Cat, while trying to perform CPR on himself, died. *When Robbie was dancing in Ryder's way to keep him from leaving, Robbie does a pelvic thrust. *Robbie's mention of how he's been in the bushes behind Tori's house multiple times. Sinjin later commends him on his bush choice. *There is a whole scene where Trina is stretching out her jeans, and what she does to the table is akin to a lap dance and is also counted as fanservice. *The title of the episode/song is: "Beggin' on Your Knees." Beck Falls for Tori *Jade enjoyed seeing Beck being slapped. *Robbie wears "girl-pants." *Jade attaches her ID badge to Rex's "Wood". *When the director says, "my wife" he puts up air quotes. This could mean that it wasn't really his "wife". *Sikowitz: (to Tori) How would you like to do something...exciting?? *Beck crossdresses. *Tori notices how Beck's backside looks when he runs and tries to check her own out. *Robbie seems to take more notice of "Tori" when it's actually Beck in the dress, as do the workers onset. *Tori: "I don't want to get blackballed!" *The use of the word "weenie." Ice Cream for Ke$ha *After the kid (played by Ke$ha's brother) said that he wanted to kiss Tori, Cat, and Jade, André (the only boy) says "You better stop there!" *Tori: "How about we go somewhere a little...more private?" (The boy is willing.) *Jade makes a comment about violating pints of ice cream. *The children's mothers attacked Robbie when he tried to give out free ice cream. They may have done this because they thought he was a pedophile. (In fact, Beck was warning Robbie about that beforehand but Jade cut him off). **Robbie is chased into an alley and beat up by a group of mothers, meaning a group of legal adults beat up an underager. *Jade talks about "the good kind of pain." which could be a reference to sex and/or self harm. *What did Trina do to Kesha to freak her out, alone in her bedroom? *Tori pushes Trina's head underwater and holds her there (black comedy, anyone?) *"Kiss the shrub!" Tori Gets Stuck *Doctor: (to Jade) Are you his (Robbie's) girlfriend? **Jade: No, are you? *Jade says she'll take off Tori's dress. She also volunteers to keep it warm. *When André starts rapping about his heartbeat, he grabs the area close to his crotch. *Tori: (to André's character while feeling dizzy) You...You may be a woman. *Tori discovers that Robbie has SpongeBob underwear, which shows that she had been looking at his crotch long enough to see his underwear. **After Tori mentions the Spongebob underwear, the nurse looks confused and glances in Robbie's direction too. *When the male nurse comments on how warm the blood is and grins, and later the other nurse accuses him of stealing Tori's blood, it implies he has a history of being "creepy". *Sikowitz crossdresses to be Tori's character. *Andre: (Talking about the car stuck in Robbie) "Why won't it just, you know...back out?" *Cat: "One time my brother painted part of his body purple" **Robbie: "Why did your brother paint part of his body purple?" **Cat: "He had a job interview... (smiles) he didn't get it." *Tori keeps a whistle on her keychain, possibly a rape whistle. *Jade wants the doctor to send Tori's blood to her house. Prom Wrecker *Cat's brother somehow got 12 gallons of REAL blood. He may be a murderer/serial killer or know people who are. **It's possible he is a butcher or hunter, however regardless, Jade needed the blood for a play called "Clowns Don't Bounce". The clown in it most likely dies and the blood splashes everywhere. *Rex was moaning and groaning about Northridge Girls partying very hard. His clothes were also messed up. He obviously had a hangover and/or slept with them. *If you look closely at Rex's neck, it looks like there's a hickey on the right side. *Sinjin said he wanted the full experience with Trina. She then asks him to clarify. *Jade manages to put a shrimp in Tori's bra without Tori knowing. *Tori herself reaches into her bra to find the shrimp. André stared at Tori while she was doing it. *Doug the Diaper Guy could also indicate infantilism (adult babies). *When Andre said Doug's diaper doesn't fit well, the camera pans over to him trying to pull the diaper on, and you can see his privates outlined. *Cat admits her, Tori, and Jade were watching André and Sherry kissing, and André says "Hope you enjoyed the show." He is also laughing while saying this. *Sherry's constantly kissing/making out with André, making their relationship seem more like a physical arrangement. *"Keep those lips warm." *"Is André trying to swallow that poor girl?" *In one of the songs playing at the prome, you can hear the lyrics "intoxicate me." *Doug carries Jade off towards the end when they are crowned prome king and queen, like a groom would with a bride, implying he may have wanted to engage sexually with her. Also, you can breifly see up Jade's dress when Doug starts turning off screen. *Cat's mention that her giraffe said something "inappropriate" when she made her giraffe squeal. Locked Up! *Fetsus tells Tori to go behind his truck alone. Cat then giggles as she says he wants Tori behind his truck. *Robbie sleeps in the girls' room, next to Cat, and she looks at him seductively. *Robbie also crawls under the covers with the girls instead of just moving them over to get in the bed, and it's unknown how long he was down underneath them. **Cat doesn't mind that Robbie snuck into the girls' room, and was down underneath them in the girl's bed. *Robbie was placed on the women's wing of the prison. The guards asked Robbie to prove he was a man, but he didn't want to (the guard who says it leers, suggesting he knows that Robbie's a boy, he just wanted Robbie to embarrass himself by "proving" he was.) **Other speculations include: ***The guard thought he (Robbie) was gay. ***Robbie is mistaken for a transgender. *When a group of prisoners confront Beck and André, André puts his back against the wall and clutches a certain part of his body, possibly afraid of prison rape or other kind of abuse. *Tori shakes her chest during All I Want Is Everything. *Sikowitz commented say he spent time in Yerba and it's neighboring country when he was 19, but didn't remember any of it. It could be because he was either wasted or stoned the entire time. *While performing "All I Want is Everything," the girls are touching their crotches during the part "I might not dance like MJ, R.I.P." This is a reference to Michael Jackson's famous dance move. *After being pushed over, Jade states that she "Likes it on the ground...", possibly refering to sexual acts commited on the floor. Helen Back Again *The title is a play on "To Hell and Back Again". *Trina shakes her chest up and down during her audition. *The exercise Tori and her mother were doing seemed like a spoof of the shake weight, which is often associated with Ellen DeGeneres's inappropriate use of it. *Before Tori auditioned, she said in her TheSlap post, "My butt is shaking." *Robbie, after Tori tells him her plan, says he's always beaten and hates it, and Tori just rolls her eyes and ignores it. Who Did It to Trina? *Rex said (to Trina) "Wanna know my two favorite things about you?" Her and Robbie look at him, shocked, and Trina punches him. *André wanted to "play" with Keeko. *Cat and Robbie were behind a wall together alone. *Trina asks Robbie flirtatiously to help her do her makeup or whatever in Robbie's flashback. *"Seven swinging days in the week" refers to swinging, a lifestyle where a coupe engages in consensual sex with multiple partners. Given the fact that Robbie was suggesting to to two girls who wanted to date him... Tori Tortures Teacher *Cat gasps at Jade's text to Beck in horror at what she sent him. *The title of the episode. *Robbie says Sikowitz has cute feet, which could imply he has a foot fetish. *Sikowitz wasn't wearing any underwear during part of the episode. *Sikowitz said his coconut was "round" and "hairy." Jade Gets Crushed *Nice fingering. *Rex: I'm trying to get this kink out! *Robbie owns three cut-outs of Cat, one named "Flirty Cat", possibly for sexual purposes. *Robbie says he doesn't like to talk about things he does at his house (see above^). *Tori telling Andre that his feelings for Jade were only caused by him being tired, emotional, and "alone" with her, which is a reference of the expression "one thing led to another." *André came over to Tori's house at 3 A.M in boxer shorts with no pants on over them, and starts telling Tori he's tripping out. *André keeps talking about a wonk or feeling wonky. *The ending tag-line, "Ooh, it's all tingly." Terror on Cupcake Street *Cat said her brother was being inappropriate at a parade and isn't allowed near horses anymore. *The thugs kept getting closer to Tori in a scene and said "We'll change it real good," in creepy voices. *Sikowitz said he got his license semi-suspended because he was riding in a car with girls from a circus in Vegas....and he doesn't finish the sentence. **He then says one of the girls had six fingers on her left hand, then abruptly goes into the float, possibly meaning she "handled" him. He also says the girl could swim like a torpedo, implying he saw her in at least a swimsuit. *Sikowitz tells the cops that he was riding around in a giant cupcake with seven children who were in candy pajamas. While he was saying this, he wasn't wearing any pants. This could be mistaken as pedophilia. more likely they thought he was under the influence. *Sikowitz asks the kids to perform a song in the parade for "Sweet Daddy Sikowitz", then later, as the float leaves without him, he shouts "Wait for Daddy!" *After finding out Cat ate a key Tori tells her "We'll see it again." *Tori says Beck and André are the only guys on the float. **Robbie "Hey!" **Tori "You know what I mean." **Robbie "I really don't!" *Trina (to Andre and Beck): Why don't the two of you quit acting like daisies. *Beck and André explain why they don't want to leave the float. **Beck: If we go out there looking like this- **Andre: We'll get torn apart. Season 3 A Christmas Tori *Jade: (about Robbie when he fell off his chair) "I bet that jingled his bells!" *The mechanical Santa fell on top of Tori, and gave the impression that she was being sexually assaulted. **Trina then saw and said, "Stop playing with my Santa!" *Tori's neighbor (who is an old man) is looking through Tori's back door. Tori says that her dad banned him from going in their patio, implying that he has done it frequently before. *Jade says that in 8th grade, she went from an A to a D, which is referring to her breast growing bigger. *The name of Jade's favorite movie, The Scissoring, is also the name of a lesbian sex position. *Tori's, Cat's and Jade's dresses were all very short and sexy. *When Cat and Jade dance, the ends of their dresses flop up. Also, Jade lifts her dress with her hand very slightly. Given their dresses and dancing, it is almost like a Parisian Cabaret. *Tori shakes her breasts in time with the singing Santa. *Whenever the characters say the word "flock," it sounds like a dirty word. *Tori greets Andre "Ho ho to the ho!" during one of the scenes. (See point below) *When she appears on the Vega's doorstep, Jade flatly greets her "Ho ho..." and Tori dubiously responds "Ho." This sounds like "hoe". Cat does this as well later. *When Tori pats Jade down, Jade says, "Don't be shy," almost instructing her to search her in her breasts. When Jade told Tori not to be shy, Tori glances quickly at Jade's breasts then brings her gaze to Jade. The way she tells Tori to beg her for her idea sounds rather seductive as well. *When Trina and Tori are trying to drag the tree inside, their butts rub up against one another. Blooptorious *Rex/Christopher Cane said to Avan Jogia, "Well, I don't mean your bloopers from the bathtub." *Rex/Christopher Cane tells Ariana that he has some personal issues, but did not specify what. This could be related to drugs or alcohol. *At the end Rex/Christopher Cane says "I'm a bad boy, aren't I?" which is a form of dirty talk. *Rex/Christopher Cane made advances at Victoria even though he is married. The Breakfast Bunch *The name of the teacher who gives the gang detention is Mr. Dickers *Mr. Dickers: When you mess with the cow, you get the udders. **Dickers technically called himself a female cow, since they are the ones with udders. He also makes a fondling hand motion when he says "udders". *Tori yells "Forget you!" to Mr. Dickers when he leaves, whereas in the original the line was "F*** You!" *Jade harasses Cat and Robbie for being vegans. This is a reference to the scene in the movie where Bender harasses Claire and Brian for being virgins. The words "vegan" and "taco" are clearly used as "codewords" for "virgin" and "sex." *Jade describes eating a taco to Cat like Bender described sex to Claire. *When Jade asks this question, (Are you a vegan?) Robbie discretly motions to Tori, as if he's trying to make Jade think he has "shared a taco" or had sex with Tori. (This occurs in the film as well.) **Jade: Are you telling me you've shared a taco with Tori? **Robbie: I didn't want her to know I was....a vegan. *Jade also asked if they had ever "crunched the corn shell together." *Robbie says he likes black curls, then the camera cuts to André, who makes a funny face. **Black curls could be a reference to pubic hair. **It could also easily be mistaken for 'black girls.' *Tori stuffs the bag of tacos down the front of Robbie's pants, and looks before she does. Nobody, not even Robbie, views this as weird until later. **Tori: Wow, they're still warm. **André: Well, they were in Robbie's pants. **Beck: Uh, can you NOT say that again?? **Jade, Beck, André and Tori all casually ate tacos before Cat and Robbie had, implying that they weren't vegan. Because 'vegan' was the episode's codeword for 'virgin', it could be implying that none of them were virgins. *After they eat the tacos, they are acting like they are high. In the movie, instead of tacos, they were smoking weed. Cat starts coughing when she eats hot sauce just like Claire when she tried smoking. *André said that Robbie is always "choking" on something. This could be a reference to oral sex and promiscuity. *Robbie defending his "petite" throat by claiming it's "average" is likely a reference to sizes of other things. *Robbie says: "Chicks can't hold their sauce". The line in the movie was: "Chicks can't hold their smoke". *During detention, Beck asked 'you know what I could go for right now?' and André responds as 'tacos.' In the episode, tacos are '"code words" for sex. Beck then also asked how Andre knew, who replied saying, "I felt you, bro." The Gorilla Club *Tori remarked that she went into the boy's bathroom. *Sikowitz tried to milk a horse. *Tori pulled down Sikowitz's trousers. **André walks in on Sikowitz after his pants are pulled down, and Sikowitz just grins sheepishly, then André says "Good luck." *Sikowitz is sitting in a bucket of ice after a horse kicks him, and he is not wearing pants. *When Tori is webchatting Sikowitz, he is sitting in his bed when a woman offscreen tells him to look at the sandwich she made him. He looks very excited and says he has to go, implying sexual activity. *Tori looked at Robbie's butt and says, "Your tush is lopsided!" Robbie then says "Don't look at it!" *Trina keeps talking about butts when she gets annoyed with someone. ("Why don't you turn off your butt?") **André then asks "What is it with her and butts?" *Cat says she doesn't like the way Robbie plays pirates with her, which may imply he "plays too rough". *One of the games at The Gorilla Club is called "The Balls of Pain." *Tori says that she's not afraid of a janking. *Sikowitz and Cat discuss places to meet troubled girls, like a home for troubled girls or the bus station. We learn that Cat's brother has been to such a home. *When Tori said Beck was helping her how to learn to take risks, Jade said 'Ohhhh' angrily, this may imply she thought they were "doing other things" together. The Worst Couple *During Sinjin's show, Cat excitedly leaned over and was closely hugging André. He said, "Don't start something you can't finish," impying that the way Cat was getting close him could lead onto "other things" which she "wouldn't be able to finish". *Every time someone mentions the word "Query", they put unusual emphasis on the first syllable, which sounds like "queer", a derogetory term for homosexuals. **When Sinjin first says queries, Rex replies, "queries?" suggesting that he thought he said queer. *The way Tori seems embarrassed when her mother asks her if she wants "ointment or foam," suggests that she needs a remedy for a "private" place. Also, when Tori hears how there's now a foam option, she seems very intrigued and "excited." *After Cat faints and Luther the janitor comes into the janitor closet, he picks up a bundle of rope and a sledgehammer. Lane then walks in on him and sees the unconscious Cat, and says in a disapproving tone, "Oh, Luther...why?", *Tori shocks Robbie with her phone in a place near his crotch. *Trina jumped on Beck and was lying on top of him (so that he couldn't go after Jade and Trina could date him,) and the others had to physically pull her off. Robbie ends up sitting on her back holding her arms down. *Tori yelling "Dog jam it!" sounded like cursing. *So, what exactly happened with Jade and the "friendly" dolphin? *Tori's phone is said to be "janked-up," an obvious euphemism for "f*cked-up." André's Horrible Girl *Mrs. Lee takes offense when Tori asked if she was Chinese or Japanese (racism). *Beck's comment about the scarf looking like a 'pretty leash' could be seen as an implication that Andre is Hope's b**** or that Hope "dominates" him. *Trina stripped the sushi server in public to get her clothes. *Jade and the window repair guy knew that Robbie's fly was open because they must have been looking there. *How would Jade know that Robbie had trouble working his zipper? *Robbie was searching for adult diapers, possibly a fetish or an incontinence problem. *Jade's tone when she tells Cat "But you owe me, baby girl." Car, Rain, & Fire *Cat thought Mona was a ghost, so she tried to poke her breasts to she if she really was, but Mona slaps her hand away and says "Don't poke that!" *Cat's brother has a bag of fake feet in his trunk, implying that he might have a foot fetish. *Cat says, "Our car is topless!" and laughs. *The clown asked for a ride to Tori's home. *André said that the flowers Robbie brought better be for Beck. This is likely implying a homosexual relationship. *The show Mona used to star in was called I Married My Mom! *"It's hard to enjoy doing when my pants are soggy." *On Mona's sculpture on her house,seems like a pe***. Tori & Jade's Play Date *In the song Take a Hint, Tori and Jade sing some lines that get cut off- "But it always seems to bite me in the-" and "Stop your staring at my-" ( the later one implying the female chest area), as well as some lyrics that imply the boys inappropriately touching them (the line "get your hands off my hips") and the mention of "hooking up." and the lyric "No you can't buy me a drink" could refer to an alcoholic drink. **After the line "But it always seems to bite me in the -" there is a brief pause, before the next line starts with "ask" which could sound like "a**". **After the line "Or I'll punch you in the" there is a also a brief pause, implying a male organ. **Also, when Jade sings "Stop your staring at my-" she moves her butt left. This line might have meant "stop your staring at my a**" (second possibiltiy t**s) *After Beck drew the role of "Carter", "Tommy's" (André) identical twin brother, André says: "Then momma's got some explaining to do.", referring to their different races. *At the beginning of the play, Tori's head was on Jade's breasts. *At Nozu, Sikowitz says that Tori and Jade are going to have to "date", implying a lesbian date. *In the same deleted scene, Tori suggests that Jade should ask her butt why it is on Jade's chair, and wiggles it while she says it. Robbie stares at it in surprise the whole time she does. Jade then yells at Tori's butt to get away from her chair. *Jade comments that Tori is pretty "from certain angles." *In the deleted scene where Cat and Robbie sing to the school bully, Lane mentions that the boy went to prison for spanking a cop and is afraid to tell him he's expelled because he might get spanked. *Though it was likely an accident, when Burf is introduced in Nozu as one of the spies, his middle finger is stretched over his binoculars, making it appear as if he's "flipping off" the camera. *Sikowitz didn't find it odd that he thought he saw a racoon (that he tried to kill) referencing to his "visions". *Apparently, Robbie keeps rubber gloves and sponges in his locker. April Fools' Blank *André heard that they were having a pop quiz from two boys at the urinals, and Tori stares at Andre's bottom half. *André thought he was going to kiss Robbie. He also seemed to have wanted to kiss Robbie. *Jade said she was going to tickle Tori and Tori lifted up her shirt some for her. *The whole game show was a parody of the classic 1970s' game show Match Game, which was based almost entirely off of innuendo-charged responses to fill in the "blanks" left in the questions. Here, as well, "Dumb Debbie" (instead of Match Game's "Dumb Dora") thought April Fool's DAY was April Fool's blank. As with the original Match Game, there are endless possibilities of suggestive responses to "fill in the blank." *Based off of the rhyming answer Andre gave, he clearly was impersonating regular panelist Nipsey Russell, who was black. *Robbie clearly was impersonating Charles Nelson Riley, who was gay. While giving his answers, Robbie talked in a higher-pitched voice and used rather effeminate gestures. *During the game show, a giant lobster spanks Tori. She later posts about it on TheSlap. *For some reason, André, Robbie and Beck are all in the girl's bathroom. No one seems weirded out by this, though everyone is playing different roles. *Sikowitz tells Jade rather enthusiastically to go to the janitor's closet, and implies that he will be joining her shortly. This makes it seem like they will be doing something together in there... *During Shut Up N Dance the girls (and Robbie) crowd around Tori's neighbor and dance flirtatiously around him. *When Tori pulls Beck and André closer to her, Beck stares in the direction of Tori's chest and smiles. *When André asks Tori how she can think about a pop quiz when they're at war, he picks Tori up and shakes her around vigorously in a way that looks somewhat sexual. *The way Jade was crawling to Tori looks somewhat seductive. Driving Tori Crazy *Jade drives Tori into a remote desert with a shovel. **When Tori jumps out the car, Jade looks at the shovel and says, "Next time." *The lyrics of Five Fingaz To the Face have innuendos in it. *A Northridge girl calls Tori a "grunch," an obvious variation of "slut." *Cat buys things on "Tap It" which can mean to have sex (tap that). How Trina Got In *Robbie knows Cat has candy in her bra. **In addition, when André asks for licorice and she pulls it out, nobody, not even Jade, seems to be fazed by the fact. In fact, André was smirking while she was pulling candy out of her bra. *Robbie's offers to rub Mrs. Lee's feet may hint a foot fetish. *Jade says that Trina's audition was torture, but not the "good" kind. *Sikowitz's rotten coconut juice had a similar affect that LSD has. *Cat keeps taking candy out of her bra. *Whenever Cat went to pull candy out of her bra, you could see some cleavage. In fact, the shirt was also purposely loose for the candy. Tori Goes Platinum *The police found a stain in Cat's brother's car. *When Tori and Beck are hugging, Tori wraps her legs around his waist and they are shaking in a way that could be seen as sexual. *André was in the same bathroom stall as Bruno Mars. Bruno tells André to close the stall door, however André closes it while inside, even though Bruno wanted André to actually leave the stall. *Cat's addiction to bibble is similar to a drug addiction or an addiction to cigarettes. André even gives Cat gum to curb her addiction, like cigarette quitting gum. *Cat and her bodyguard are seen at the end of the episode in an alley eating Bibble, hiding in a way as if they were taking drugs. *One time Cat has a bibble craving, the bodyguard tells Cat that she has to "stop chasing that snack," a reference to "chasing the high" from drugs such as heroin or crack. *Robbie talks about how he once wore a dress, and he said he was "experimenting." This could be a reference to cross-dressing. *Robbie mentions that he has a "butt doctor." *When Tori and Beck are about to kiss and Mrs. Vega walks in, they quickly jump apart and Beck abruptly leaves the house after Mrs. Vega shoots him a dirty look, (Implying she thought they were doing other things.) *When Tori and Jade are talking about Jade's dress (which was supposed to be Tori's), Tori says 'it is a little tight around your...' while looking at Jade's chest area, implying that the dress was too tight around Jade's boobs, as Jade has bigger boobs than Tori. This could make sense since previous episodes such as The Diddly-Bops and A Christmas Tori joke about Jade's breast size. *Cat screams, "But it HUUUURTS!" when she is coming off of her bibble addiction. This a similar reaction to those coming off of crack or other drugs. *Rex says that Tori "thinks she's hot wazz," clearly a euphemism for "hot sh*t." *Jade's Platinum Music Awards get-up and the "meat hat" Tori was supposed to wear both parodied Lady Gaga's eccentric and sexually explicit fashion sense. Crazy Ponnie *When Jade lifts Cat into the air (while trying to kill her in class), Cat's already very short skirt flies up and if you look closely you'll notice that Cat does try to pull it back down. Her skirt flies up also when Jade is chasing her around in the hallway. *The way Mrs. Vega and Gary the cop talked about each other made it seem like they were having an affair. *Sinjin is crying in the girls bathroom. *Ponnie says to Sikowitz, "Lick my loafers, Debby!" probably a variation of "Kiss my a**." *Jade wanting a doll of Tori could hint desires to torture it like it was Tori, though she was probably liked it because it said "I'm Talking Tori! AND I'M EVIL". *Tori's whistle could be seen as a rape whistle. The Blonde Squad *Trina blows her nose in Tori's underwear. Then Cat wipes her eyes with it. *Trina and Cat both mention that Tori has big underwear. *When filming Beck's short film, the girls' dresses are very short and tight. *Jade called Cat's date a boy toy. Crossovers iParty with Victorious *Robbie and Rex both agree that André has beautiful skin, possibly suggesting homosexual thoughts. *Steven says that Jade probably tastes delicious. *Tori repeatedly claims that Sikowitz made her pee; Jade repeatedly glances behind her to check. *In one scene, Tori and Steven walk up to André and ask him a question about having babies. *Robbie and Rex want to watch Steven and Tori share their 100 day kiss. *Tori and Steven were going to have their 100 day kiss alone in a closet. *Jade agrees with Trina on having kids on a leash. *When Tori and Carly wanted to expose Steven, Sam suggested that they meant pull his pants down in front of everyone, and put hot sauce on him. *Sikowitz asks Spencer if he sees children in the hot tub. Spencer says that he does see them, to which Sikowitz replies, "Fantastic..." with a creepy smile. Some may wonder why it's so fantastic to him. (He however is probably just happy that he is not delusional due to his coconut juice. It also refers to his "visions" like those from drugs) *Sikowitz: "But now...the rub..." *Sikowitz is reluctant to take his hands off Spencer. *When Jade, Beck, Spencer and Sikowitz are in the jacuzzi, Jade says to Spencer "You're not gonna be in here long are you? Because we were-" This could mean that her and Beck were going to have sex in the jacuzzi, or just wanted privacy. **Also, Beck and Jade went away to change together and took a long time to get to the jacuzzi. **Jade is wearing Beck's shirt after they get out of their bathing suits. Innuendos on TheSlap.com *In The Diddly Bops gallery, on a picture of Jade as a hamburger, Tori caption says, "Hey Jade, nice buns!" *Also in the video Beck and Jade talk about Sikowitz's drive-by acting challenges, this is how the conversation follows: **Beck: It's fun. **Jade: Sometimes it's fun, like, when I'm in the mood to do it. ***This can be mistaken for sex. **In this acting exercise, Jade's character asks if Beck's mother is an antelope and his father is a Greek God (bestiality) and her character is a weird man who tells Beck that he is handsome, gorgeous, attractive and has nice abs. *In Beck & Jade's Relationship Advice 1, Beck is about to ask the first question in a the comments, but Jade tells him not to. This could mean that the comment had mature content. Also, Beck had his hand on her thigh which would be mistaken that he had his hand on her butt. *In Beck & Jade's Relationship Advice 2, Beck gives Jade nuggies (grinding your knuckles on a persons head) and he and Jade roll around on the floor in a sexual-looking manner. You can also see Beck's underwear while they both roll on the floor. Jade also threatens to call a teacher (implying rape) and bite him. *In the gallery Cat's Costume Creations Cat writes that Robbie wants a pretty girl dress in his size. *In the Stage Fighting gallery, Tori said that when she plays the French horn, it sounds like a walrus' mating call. *In an early script for Stage Fighting, one of Tori's reasons for picking the French horn was that she enjoyed French kissing (Dan decided it was too mature for a Nick show though). *Cat asks about hotel soap. Beck replies. This is how the conversation goes: **Cat: What's the deal with hotel soap? Why is it so tiny? **Beck: Still doing your 80's comedian routine? **Cat: No, I really need to know. I'm on vacation and I'm really dirty. *In The Great Ping-Pong Scam gallery, on a picture of the gang playing a version of Twister, Sikowitz says he remembered the game, but since his parents sent him to an all-male school, it was never very fun to play. *In Robbie's Reviews about noodles, Robbie throws noodles at a man, and the man pins Robbie down, and Robbie freaks out and demands him to stop. This can be mistaken for rape. *Beck said that the stunt double for Melinda Murray wore his costume to dinner. *Trina read some rude comments about her: **"Oh! Here's one! With the 'suggestion' for me to do a little something that's, uh... that's physically impossible. Reeeeeaaaally nice." **"Oh! Look! Another comment just came in! It says 'Just listened to your song. Now my ears are bleeding. Thanks for making my ears bleed b-' ...A-and then it says something really... really very very rude. Thanks for the vicious cruelty!" **"And to the one person who wrote the sorta nice comment about me, which had nothing to do about my singing, thank you! ...But no, I won't!" *Robbie said that Rex once took Robbie's pear phone and took a picture of Robbie in the bathroom. *In Tori and Robbie's drive-by acting challenge, Tori hits Robbie in the groin towards the end of the clip. *In Jade's segment, What I Hate, she drinks from a bottle which might be filled with alcohol. Also, she has a slurred voice, which means she could be drunk. **Jade often captions her hate videos with "It's that time of the month again!", implying that her bad mood is brought on by her period. *In one of her videos, Jade says, "And not the good kind of disgusting." *On TheSlap.com, a picture with Cat having her headband on (from iParty with Victorious) has a caption that states that Cat's "even hotter than usual" with the head band. *Jade posted this on her page: **Jade: Beck won't let me sharpen my fingernails into points. I swore I wouldn't claw him up... too much. What's his deal? *Robbie says about Beck, "How does he fit in his jeans so well?" meaning that Robbie has been looking at Beck's butt. Also, the photo was named "Beck's Behind." *Rex says that he lost his phone and asks to return it. Then he says that he wouldn't look at the pictures if he were you. *Jade posted: "The bad news: I think I have whooping cough. The good news: My voice sounds so sultry now." *When Rex eats all of Robbie's pizza, Robbie says that next time he is taking Rex to the bathroom with him. *Beck talks about guys talking in the men's room. Here's how the conversation goes: **Beck: It seems some guys have forgotten men's room etiquette. We do not talk while side by side at the urinals. Got it? **Robbie: But I just wanted your opinion on my new pants! ***Considering that Robbie wanted to show Beck his pants while using the urinals, it could be thought that Robbie wanted to expose himself to Beck. *In Tweet Time With Cat 2, Cat is asked what important qualities a boyfriend should have. She starts to say something and then stops, giggling, and saying "No, I can't say that!" *Tori says that it is a bad idea to digest Christmas tree flocking, because when Robbie ate it, he "flocked up" in the toilet. *In Jade with Tots 3, Jade was on Beck's lap and they were making out, and Jade picked up the remote to turn off the camera just after Beck slid his hand onto her thigh. Also before he rests his hand on her lap you can see him initially moving his hand toward her chest. These examples suggest further actions. *Robbie whispers in Tori's ear "I have a request" and she shoves him and tells him to shut up. *Robbie has to wear a bikini when playing tennis with Tori. *In Jade's profile video, she says that she has reoccurring dreams that she really can't tell you about. *In the "Jade Hates Even More Stuff" video, Jade is wearing the same shirt Beck wears in the opening scenes of "The Wood." Given the above and the fact that Beck lives alone in an RV... *Cat occasionally brings cute boys up to her room for 'interviews'. It's really just her trying to seduce them. *In the newest "Cat's Random Thoughts" video, she makes a hammock out of her bra. And then gives puts two tomatoes down for a nap in it. Also, she says, "Mr. Spock, you are so Vulcan weird." *There's a video where Robbie sings a song for his first love . . . a monkey. *Rex on what he hates about Black Friday: "Mall Santas. I don't wanna sit on some grown man's lap? Why not a cute lady elf? I'd sit on her lap." *In the "Robbie Crashes Tori's House" video, Robbie shouts "What if you give me a spanking!?" in a tone that implies he actually wants a spanking. *One of the things Rex says on the "Make Rex Say Stuff" button is "Robbie's a tool-bag." *Considering that in the Breakfast Brunch episode "vegan" was code for virgin and "taco" sex, Robbie posts on his Slap page "I had a taco for the first time and loved it!". This could mean. . . *One of Robbie's statuses: **Robbie: Beck just let me hug him. What a wonderful holiday moment! **Beck: I told you not to put that as your status. *In Cat and Jade's Bedtime Story,Jade says the girl "Bloatis" woke up on her birthday with cramps (alluding to menstrual cramps and PMS bloating). **Jade said she met a "prince" online, but he turned out to be 37 years old and on parole. *Beck posted, "I wish Trina would forget I exist. She's been stuck on me like waz to a toilet. And it's kinda just as gross!" *In Cat Tells Jade a Joke, Cat and Jade are sleeping in the same bed. **Cat's brother is wearing Jade's bra. *Jade: Hey Robbie and Andre, If you can see this status update…… IT'S HAMMER TIME!!! **Andre: Awww, man. **Robbie: Nooooo, I'm on the toilet! **Jade: Do it anyway! *Robbie gets a ride to school with Jade like Tori did in Driving Tori Crazy, and mentions that they're in the desert and she has a shovel. Tori tells him to immediately get out of the car. *Robbie once said that he watched a scary movie and he's afraid of taking a shower. Possibly, the movie involves someone taking a shower and something bad happening. *Cat posted "I just drew a little man on my shoe, but now I can't wear a skirt because I'm afraid he'll see my underpants." Category:Quotes